Non Negotiable Royal
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequal to NON-WISHABLE ACTIONS. Nick finally gets to go on another mission with SG1, Daniel's not too happy about this, what happens when they run into the Quatonians? Mentions and acts of rape, you have been warned! Part3
1. Prologue

**A/N: THIS IS THE THIRD INSTALMENT FOR THE ***/NON\\*** SERIES, SO BEFORE YOU READ THIS, MAKE SURE YOUR READ NON-EXISTENT WISH, THAN READ NON-WISHABLE ACTIONS.**

**NON-NEGOSIABLE ROYAL**

**PROLUGE**

When there are signs to seen and taken into consideration; Omens if you will. Sometimes they're obvious; like when a teams off world and your pencil or shoelace suddenly break. Or maybe, the sky darkening suddenly and a raven cawing over head. Sometimes there not; like you get a feeling in the pit of your stomach, but just brush it off as being nervous.

That is if you believed in that sort or thing. Or maybe you're the type of person who believes in that sort of thing during times of stress and when an important event is taken place. It's the sudden anxiety that takes over when something important is about to happen and you can just picture every which way it could go wrong. That you could just think you see that things point to something bad happening.

But maybe you shoulder see or even pay attention to those sorts of things; the breaking shoe lace and pencil or the raven. But see the fact that nothing has gone wrong. Everything is perfect. Nothings out of place nothing is wrong. That is the omen you should pay attention. The fact that nothing is wrong, not even a little bit and that my friends is the biggest omen of them all.

_Nickalos P. Summers._

_C#- 00357-9648-0901_

_RANK- Private_


	2. Chapter 1

**NON-NEGOTABLE ROYAL**

**CH 1**

With my hands on my hips, I leaned backwards, my face to the sky as I panted like crazy. Sweat was pouring from every pore of my body, my pail skin glistening in the sun. I was so hot I had opted to taking off my t-shirt so I was now just in my gym shorts and sneakers. I or should I say we, meaning Teal'c were in the forest outside of the SGC base, training. More like I was training because there was no way that Teal'c needed to learn anything more; he was a former First Prime after all.

No, I was the one that needed training - again. After the whole thing with me changing into a tiger, and then the whole going into heat thing; I hadn't had the time to exercise and what not. No, I didn't get fat; quite the opposite actually. Because I had locked myself into my quarters; hardly eating anything and that fact that I got put into a drug induced coma. I lost quite a bit of weight and muscle mass, and before I could ever go on another mission I had to get it back.

So Teal'c had taken the roll of Coach and had been pushing and pushing, and let me tell you: it wasn't fun in the least.

I tried to wipe the sweat away with my hand, but it just spread it around more. I wasn't sure if me have short hair now was a good thing; if it were long it would probably soak all of the sweat up. But it was to late now because I had a military hair cut. I looked around me for any sign of Teal'c but couldn't find any. I was supposed to run the whole way around the base, the stuff that was above ground which was about 6 miles around in total. I was probably only about three quarters of the way around and I was dying.

My lungs felt tight and the muscles in my legs felt shaky and weak, the sweat dripping in my didn't help me feel any better either. Teal'c was no where in sight, but I could feel his presence some where near. I groaned, but started to run again when I caught my breath.

I really wanted to go off world again, even after what happened with the Qwatonian's the first time I went through the worm hole.

I stood still under the spray of the shower in my quarters, the warm water washing away the sticky sweat. It was nice, loosening up my tight muscle from the earlier run then the weight lifting after that. I had just turn off the shower when there was a knock on the door.

"Hang on a sec!" I called before stepping out of the tub and grabbing the towel. I wrapped it around my waist as I made my way towards the door. With my hair still soaked and droplets of now cold water cascaded down my damp skin, I opened the door. And to my surprise and apparently theirs, came face to face with Major Samantha Carter. She cleared her throat awkwardly as she took in my appearance; a quarter naked and more than just wet.

"Um," Major Carter started but looked stumped as she tired to look me in the eyes but hers kept trailing down ward.

"Major Carter," I greeted, trying to lessen her discomfort.

I myself used to be very uncomfortable being naked around other; even just taking off my shirt for Dr. Frasier. But now, I could probably walk down the corridors of the SCG stark naked now. Probably even stand in front of the president of the United States of America in my birthday suit. Okay, so I'm getting ahead of myself; but I could don't feel uncomfortable at all standing here in front of Major Carter wet and with just a towel held loosely around my waist.

"What can I do for you, Major?" I asked politely, standing just a little straighter as her mind seemed to clear and got down to business.

"Right, Private," she nodded. "The general want's to see you in his office." the Major informed.

I nodded, leaving the door open as I returned back to the bathroom in a few quick strides. I quickly threw on a pair of underwear before slipping on a clean jumpsuit and quickly slipped on a pair of boots with bare feet. I was back at the door with Major Carter in 3 minutes flat. I closed my door and started to walk in the direction of the elevator that would take us to the floor of the General's office.

The elevator ride was quiet and that gave me time to contemplate what this could be about. My hopes were that I would be put back on active duty and the worst was that I would be a liability and taken off for good. When the door slid open on the appropriate floor I stepped but turned back around when Major Carter didn't fallow.

"Are you not coming, Major?" I asked confused.

"No, I was just to escort you to this floor, Private." She said. "I'm going back to my lab,"

I nodded my understanding and as the elevator door slid back closed again, I caught the Major's eyes trailing. I stood there for a moment, surprised. Was Major Carter actually checking me out? I looked down at myself, my hand feeling my stomach. It was flat and I wasn't fat at all, my face was handsome and my build was good. But I've never known that I was good looking enough to warrant a look from Major Carter or any other woman for that matter.

I shook those thoughts away, it didn't really matter anyway. There was no way that the Major thought of me that way and I didn't think of here that way either. I was going to stay a virgin anyway, because who would want to sleep with a Human/Qwatonian anyway? It was way to confusing. Anyway, this wasn't a matter to think about now or ever really. So I left it behind with the elevator as I made my way to the General's office. I drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door; vaguely I remembered my first day; knocking on the Vice General's office.

"Come in," General Hammond's muffled voice called.

Releasing the breath, I opened the door and entered the General's office. I was surprised to see Jack in one of the chair adorning the General's desk, but covered it by straightening and snapping off a salute to both him and the General.

"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill," I greeted, standing at attention.

"Private Summers," Hammond nodded. "At ease,"

I did as told and relax, though only by a fraction. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

"Have a seat, Private." Hammond said, gesturing to the free seat beside Jack.

I gave an inaudible swallow and moved to take a seat; something was up, especially since Jack was here too. I just can't decide yet whether its good or not. I tried to read Hammond's expression with no such luck, so I glanced at Jack out of the corner of my eye. He happened to be watching me so I turned my gaze back to the General.

"You seem to have recovered fine," Hammond noted.

I nodded. "Thank you, sir. Teal'c nominated himself to become my personal coach."

I saw the corner of Jack's mouth twitch out the corner of my eye; probably the picture as Teal'c as a drill sergeant.

Hammond nodded. "After the events that have taken place since your arrival at PX7-232, the IOA has tried to take custody of you as they tried to with Teal'c; but I'll be damned if I let that happen. But the point is that going to give you another trial run; Colonel O'Neill has volunteered SG1 for that matter. And if all goes well, Private; you'll be placed on a team accordingly."

"Back on active duty, sir?" I questioned just to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"That's right, there will be a briefing in 0100h." Hammond informed, there was a beat of silence. "Dismissed,"

"Thank you General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill." I stood and gave a straight backed salute before turning to the door and exiting.

On the outside, I was as calm and collected as a still pond. On the inside, it was quite the opposite. I wasn't one much for dance, but on the inside I was just shaking it; vibrating with happiness, pumping my fists and 'yessing like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't believe that I got to go off world again; even if the first time was crap - maybe this time was going to be awesome!


	3. Chapter 2

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**CH 2**

I took slow deep calming breaths as I got ready in the changing room; each SG unit had their own private locker room with labeled cubbies and lockers. Since I was not on a Team yet, I was stuck with the changing room. But that was okay with me, because I was going off world again, had almost complete control over my transformation - so everything in my eyes was picture perfect.

I sat on the bench in front of my locker and bent down so that I could tie the laces to my boots when the little hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I froze for a second before I continued tying my laces; acting as if I hadn't noticed. There was something in here, other then me. And that was when I remembered the fact that every thing bad seemed to happen to me here - when I was alone. I looked out of the corner of my eye as I saw something move in my peripheral vision.

I looked in that direction and saw none other than Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Dr. Jackson?" I said in surprise as I stood up and shut my locker. When he didn't say anything, I continued. "What are you doing here?"

He was dressed in his fatigues and had his vest done up; his arms crossed over his chest and his expression walled in.

"Doctor?" I said again as I turned back to him; I gripped my vest tightly.

Jackson just stared for a moment, his normal baby blue eyes were the color of a stormy ocean. He looked very hostile to me at the moment but I couldn't under stand why. I hadn't seen him, much less heard his name since that day on PX7-232 two months ago; so there was no way that I could have done something to offend him. But after a second his eyes cleared and he answered.

"There going to dialing soon and Jack- Colonel O'Neill sent me to get you." was all he said before turning back to the door and leaving the locker room.

I watched as he disappeared around the corner and quickly slipped on my vest and jogged after him. I had read things, heard rumors about Doctor Daniel Jackson before and they were nothing like what had just happened in that locker room. He was supposed to be geeky and really friendly. He spoke like 23 language and was obsessed with archeology.

He was the one on SG1 who would talk the enemy down during a gun fight, could probably talk anyone out of anything just so that there would be no shooting of bullets. That was the Dr. Jackson I had heard about, not the 'I despise you to me deepest crevices' Jackson that had been in the locker room.

I watched as he stopped 2 feet from the gate room door as I zipped up my vest; his shoulders were stiff and his whole body vibrated with hate. Not towards just anyone, just towards me. As I came to be a few steps behind him, he started to walk again. But now he rolled his shoulders and I saw them relax. As he turned into the gate room I saw a big grin take over his face and it was as if the event had never taken place. But I knew it did, if only because of the hair on the back of my neck.

But this wasn't a matter to think about now; this was the time for me to go off world again. As I walked into the gate room the stargate was three chevrons away from locked and loaded. I knew that nothing, not even Jackson being pissed at me for reason's unknown, could disrupted how happy I was to be going off world again. I knew, just knew that this mission was going to be a success.

I gave a nod thanks to the SF that handed me my berretta and P90, and made my way over to where Teal'c stood in front of the stargate ramp as I strapped in each of my weapons. Teal'c gave me a nod as he stopped at his side and he handed me an extra zat gun. I gave him a cheesy grin as I tucked it into my belt. I just finished adjusting my person when the last chevron in-coded and locked, causing the stargate to burst to life. It was just like the first time I had seen:

A grayish cloud came snapping out - like an bear being woken out of its sleep - trying to incinerate anything in its path. This time it didn't scare the shit out of me and I didn't jerk back, tripping over my pack and humiliating myself in the process. No, this time I stood and watched with wide eyes as the horizon lashed out before settling into the event. No jerking in surprise, no tripping and falling on my ass. I know this sounded stupid, but I was very proud of myself.

"Okay, people!" Jack called to SG1 and of course me. "Carter and Daniel, you go through first. Private," he said, pointing at me. "You go through next." he jerked his thumb back to the open gate. "Teal'c and I will take up the rear." he finished. "Now go. Go I say!" he spun to face the gate dramatically, pointing at it with the sweep of his arm.

Major Carter and Jackson took that as their cue and promptly went up the ramp and through the event horizon as if it weren't there. I was suddenly glued to the spot; couldn't move a muscle. Watching the gate open was one thing, but the last time I went through; phantom things branded me. What if that happened again? This was one thing I didn't account for, or even think about for that matter; was the fact that I HAD to go through the event horizon.

"Private Summers, is something the matter?" Teal'c asked, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight for a minute before opening them; Teal'c and Jack were standing in front of my, worried expressions on their faces. I gave them a smile for reassurance as I took a deep, calming breath. I walked between Teal'c and Jack and up the ramp stopping just inches before the event horizon. Just step through, I told myself. It's a different planet, so those phantom things aren't going to be there, I tried to reassure.

One step forward; easy-peasy.


	4. Chapter 3

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL negotiable **

**CH 3**

And it was; easy-peasy, I mean. No phantoms, no more branding. Nothing, nada, zip, zingo, zilch, zero! Before I really looked around at my new surroundings; I stepped off of the platform in front of the gate so that I wouldn't be in the way of Teal'c and Jack. As they stepped through the gate and the horizon disappeared I finally took a look at my surroundings.

It was quite the opposite of the first planet I had been too; for starters, there was no sun - well, actually there was; it was just hidden behind a thick over head cloud cover. It was like in the early morning at about 0700, when the moon was down and the sun was about to come up. We were in what looked to be a small clearing where the stargate resided. And okay, so the platform I was talking about was just a patch of flattened blue tinted grass; so it would seem that this planet: M4J 380, got quite a bit of traffic. The area behind the gate was really thick looking foliage, so thick that one might need a machete to get through it. On my left and in front of me, on the edge of the clearing, was a forest or possibly woods full of fauna; the leaves on the tree's looked as if they were tinted a purpley-blue, and the foliage was yellow. And lastly, to my right was a very, very high looking rock face.

"Okay," Jack said once he deemed the area clear. "Carter which way was your energy signature thing-ma-bob?"

Carter suppressed a smile as she answered. "North-West, sir?" she unhooked her pack from the FRED that had come through the gate before us

"Right," Jack said as if he knew all along and pointed North-East instead of North-West.

"No sir," Carter said. "That way," she pointed the correct way.

"I knew that," Jack stuck his chin out stubbornly. "I was just testing you." he covered.

I couldn't help the snort of laughter that snuck out. Jack's gaze swung around to me and I slapped a hand over my mouth, eyes wide. It was as if some one had just hit the mute button on the remote. After a few beats of utter silence, the glass shatter as a grin spread across Jack features. I still didn't move a muscle though; I couldn't believe that I had just screwed myself 10 minutes into the trial mission. Sure, Jack and I didn't have a normal relationship as a normal Colonel and Private would. He had petted me, saw me naked, we've hugged and he's even cut my hair. Far from normal is what it was. I don't know how it had happened, but we seemed to have developed a father and son relation ship.

"Sorry, sir." I grimaced, hunching my shoulders to try and make myself a smaller target. I could feel Teal'c's looming presence behind me; my ever protective Shadow.

Jack just smiled a humoress smile as he walked past me and in the North-west direction. I took a nervous smile and started to fallow after him; Teal'c at my side.

The walk to where ever the energy signature was was more like a hike of sorts. North-west was in between what had been my left and my front when we were in the clearing. So Jack had found a narrow hunting trail that graduating inclined upward. It wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't for all of the roots and or bushes covering the ground. I may have been half tiger or something, but this was just ridicules.

It was stuffy in here, almost like a rain forest. And what made the hairs on the back of my neck rise, was the fact that all around me was lush canopy, yet there wasn't even a sound of foraging creatures. It was eerie, just like PX7-232. There had been no animal's there; just odd rock. And then I had been beamed with Jack to that castle tower where Joshua the squire got all freaky about the prince. Just before I tried to shoot him . . .

There was a muttered "thank god" from up ahead just as we came for an opening after about three hours of hiking. I also gave a sigh of relief as we came to the opening of a hill the over looked another clearing down below. I would say that it was sunny; since it was still at the stage where there was no moon and there was no sun either.

Major Carter held a hand device in front of here that bleeped when ever it moved toward the energy signature. She walked to the edge of the hill and pointed the device down towards the clearing. It beeped erratically now. The source must be really close and it must be in the clearing. We all crept to the edge and peered down.

"Its right there, sir." Carter said to Jack pointing to the middle of the clearing.

And she was right of course. It was hard to make out, though once you spotted it you knew were to look for it again. And it happened to be, what looked like at small pedestal, possible a control panel.

"Forward ho," Jack cooed and started to make a slow descent down the hill.

Carefully I stepped side ways down the steep hill; some how all of the greens had turned into dirt. As we got closer to the pedestal it was easier to make out more details. It did com up to the waist and was a rusty brown the very reason why it was hard to make out from far away. Carter was beside it, rummaging in her pack for the appropriate equipment.

Finding nothing else to do; I started to take in our surroundings. All around the dirt clearing was the hill wall; if there were an unknown people on this planet and they decided that we were a threat - they could easily surround us and we wouldn't be able to do a thing. Carter, finally finding what she needed crouched down and took off the side panel and set it aside on the ground and started to hook up a bunch of wires. I looked at the panel on the ground next to Major Carter; there looked to be a picture protruding from it. Curious, I stepped closer and peering at the panel's surface. It was hard to make out the picture from farther away because it was the same color as the panel its self. But on closer exception, it was very clear. My whole body tensed as the picture popped into my head.

A Serpent Dragon.

It was just like the one on Joshua's shirt from PX7-232 and that could only mean one thing. My miss-matched eyes were glued to the faint carving and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Colonel," I croaked out, taking a step back from the panel.

I jerked my gaze from the panel when I backed up into something. I jerked around and almost banged head with Jack.

"Private," Jack said slowly.

"We have to go," I told him with as much authority as I could muster. "Now,"

And that was when I saw it; behind Jack in the middle of the sloping hill. A reflection; the dim light from the sky reflected on the surface of something small and shinny. And it could only be one thing . . . I tackled Jack to the ground, just as something whizzed through the space that he had just been occupying. I heard the faint whistle than the impact as it came in contact with Jackson who had been standing behind me. Next came a louder impact as he hit the ground unconscious. Carter and Teal'c reacted instantly diving for cover, though the only thing to hid behind was the pedestal and only Carter could fit behind it. Teal'c opted to crouch and fired off a few staff blast in the direction of the hidden Qwatonian.

Two more -darts is what I'm going to assume - whistled through the air and made contact with Teal'c. What ever was in those dart reacted instantly and the Jaffa was down, unconscious just like Jackson. Carter had enough instinct in her to stay behind her cover, while I was still on top of the Colonel - understanding what was going on, he stayed in place; though it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter.

"Qwatonian's," I whispered into Jack ear.

I braced myself against the ground and before Jack could take another breath; I shot into the air. I turn towards the sharp shooter and took off in his direction at a full on run. Once I was a foot away from Jack, I forced myself to change. This time there was no slow stretch and pull - there was just one big yank and the elastic snapped. My fatigue uniform exploded, my weapons flew away from me as I zigzagged towards my goal. Vaguely I heard another dart impact, Carter this time as she peeked from her cover. I heard Jack curse as he ducted behind the podium with Carter.

I ran faster towards my goal, gaining tunnel vision. As it turns out, that is never a good thing because the next thing I knew I rolled head over heals as something wrapped around my hind legs. I crashed to the ground with an enraged roar; because right now I was as pissed as hell. Gun fire ensued as Jack finally took shot at the enemy; dirt exploded every where in the process. I struggled violently; trying to get free of the rope wrapped around my legs while the Qwatonian was distracted by Jack's gunfire.

Just as the rope loosened around my legs, I felt the sharp finch in my hind quarter as a dart buried it's self in my flesh. I took a wobbly step forward and then another as I felt another sharp pinch. I was woozy and wobbly and I could hold myself up anymore. I feel on my side just in time to see Jack get hit with a dart - of course there was going to be more than one. How could I have been so stupid?

Slowly, I transformed back into a human; the crunch of gravel coming closer and closer. My strength grew weaker and weaker as the Qwatonian stopped in front of me. He crouched down and leaned forward so that he was in my field of vision.

"Master Nickalos!" Joshua said in a very cheerful voice. "How good it is to see once again. I trust you are well?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, my vision growing darker and more blurry; all I could do was give a low menacing growl. His smile grew even wider at this and his eyes trailed down my naked body.

"The Prince has not seen YOU," Joshua said, licking his lips slowly. "But I have and He will be very pleased." as he said this, I could feel his fingers trail down my exposed flesh.

The darkness had almost taken me when he cupped my cheek and threaded them through my now short hair. He gripped a handful and jerked my head towards him; he looked into my eyes. Joshua crushed his lips to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. There, it explored the moist cavern, making contacted with every surface. I could barely breathe by the time he pulled back; my consciousness almost blacked out fully. His grin was triumphant; as if he knew that he had just taken something sacred from me that I'll never get back again.

And he was right after all; it was my first kiss he had just so graciously stolen without my consent.


	5. Chapter 4

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**CH4**

I was surrounded by warmth and cool fresh air, which was kinda of refreshing because my quarters were usually stuff due to being underground and having no windows. It would have been nice to crack a window and let in some fresh air. But that wasn't possible, but in case of right now . . . it was. And that was odd.

I opened my and sat up - or at least, I tried to. I was a quarter of the way up when something tugging at my wrists stopped me. I looked down and found that my wrists were wrapped in leather restraints, that was when everything came back to me.

I had finally got to go on my second mission in had been months, with SG1. The planet had had any Natives at least to my knowledge. We were only there long enough to to find a pedestal thing and that was exactly when all hell broke lose. I would recognize that insignia any where; a serpent dragon. In other words - the Qwatonian's. Somehow they knew that we were coming to thing planet and had set up an ambush or maybe it was just a coincidence that they happened to be there when Sg1 and I had come to that planet? But it had been too perfect. Under camouflage with tranquilizer darts and the presence of Joshua the squire. I hoped to God that Jack and the rest of SG1 were okay; weren't killed or taken prisoner but quite just possibly left on the planet?

I looked around me, getting a pretty good view as I leaned up on my elbows. The room I was in was much like the tower room the Colonel and I had been transported to when I went on my first mission. There was a window, but it was bared instead of hallow. The room wasn't round either and it was pretty huge; almost like a master bedroom or something. The door was big and wooden, probably really thick too. From the scenery that I could see out the window; was only sky, so it was safe to assume that I was a few floors up. No other persons was present, though I was going to assume that there was guard standing outside the door.

Now that I had assessed the room it was time to asses myself.

I was strapped to a four poster bed, and that was the reason why I had thought that I had been in my own bed. You would think that this bed would be all comfy-mummify - it was a four postured bed after all. My wrists and ankles were shackled in leather to each of the posts; so in other words, I was splayed across the bed. The good thing, though, was the fact that I wasn't naked. I was no longer in my fatigues, but was instead dressed in a thin linen (man) gown is what I'm going to go with. There was nothing underneath - just my big bad birthday suit, and I could definitely feel a breezy draft up in here.

I thumped my head down hard as I remembered the first time I had been here - the things that Joshua had said.

_"And I can see your partner hasn't been chosen yet, the Prince will be very pleased."_

_"You will come back. If not on your own, then by our force." Joshua had promised me. "And you will bare his children!" The teen squire smiled evilly._

I hadn't come back on my own, so they brought me here by force - to bare his, willingly or not. I felt tears start to well; fogging my vision, but I forcefully pushed them down and away. There was no way in hell that I was going to let anyone of these people see me cry. Just as I pushed the water works down, the ring-knob on the door jiggled for a moment before there was a click as the door was unlocked someone started to push in open. I quickly closed my eyes and forced my body to relax; playing unconsciousness. I had never been held prisoner before, but I was smart enough to seen that this was no ordinary capture - I was taken for a reason and that reason gave me the chills. I figured that I would that I would fake unconsciousness until I had more information about the situation - people tended to chatter when they though one was asleep.

I knew who it was in almost an instant as his scent entered my scent glands - Joshua. I wanted so much to tense as he slowly trailed around the bed that I was strapped to, but that would just screw myself over. So I forced myself to relax and breathe slowly. I could feel when he stopped at the side of the bed, could feel his eyes trailing, hear every breath. I wanted so bad to shiver, it started to itch.

Suddenly, his fingers were running through my short locks; I was taken by such a surprise that I didn't give any reaction - and that was probably a good thing. I could hear Joshua start hum something deep in his throat and despite the situation, I found that it was kind of catchy.

"You think I'm an idiot?" he suddenly shouted, he face mere inches from mine, the fist in my hair clenched. "I know a faker when I see one; my Prince was one after all."

"Was?" I couldn't help myself; the last part nagged at me, just like his statement on the planet.

"And there he is," Joshua said, as if he were playing peek-a-boo with a child.

My face was tight as I gave him a hard stare; not willing to get freak by his craziness. "Was?" I repeated.

"Quite a curious Cat, aren't you?" he smiled a the corny pun. "And yes," he answered me. "Was, because now I'm the Prince of the Qwatonian's."

Did that mean . . . I looked at him in horror. He must have seen it in my eyes because his face turned hard as stone.

"Don't you even dare! Look at me that way. This is your fault; if you had just stayed instead of trying to blow my head off with that thing of yours, then maybe, just maybe, none of this would have happened. But when you left, the things that Barnibee did to me, his own cousin! I couldn't take it and apparently he couldn't either."

Everything was silent, everything was still. Suddenly, he smiled again; all friendly this, all friendly that. He looked down at me, his hand loosening its grip on my hair. I didn't dare pull away.

"But everything's fine now," he told me confidently as he stroked my hair in a loving manner - I forced the urge to jerk away and shiver down. "Because you're here, and I have you all to myself."

I tried to pull away than, but he gripped my hair and held me still. I looked at him, trying to hide the fear in my eyes and not succeeding very well going by the curve of Joshua's lips.

"You're not going any where; you'll never get away from with place." he told, his face inches from mine. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

He just stared at me than, his face still close. I didn't dare move, didn't dare breath as I stared back into his unblinking eyes. Suddenly, his lips were crushing against mine and my lips opened in surprise. Joshua took advantage of that; thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him off me, but my arms wouldn't reach up high enough. But I struggled any way; pulling against my restraints. I tried to but him with my head, but his was too strong. I tried to clamp my mouth shut but that was no use either; his tongue was in the way. I yelled, my eyes squeezed shut tight; I tried to push his tongue out with my own, but that just seemed to encourage him. Very angrily I screamed and bite down, hard. And, apparently down on Joshua's tongue because he jerked back in surprise and the taste of rust burst in my mouth.

I watched him as he sat up, his face flushed and his breath heavy. He stared down at me, a grin on his face, his teeth bloody. I shifted away from him, never turning my gaze. This caused him to laugh with glee as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His blood gathered in my mouth, I clenched my jaw and spat. Blood and saliva sprayed every where, and by every where, I mean Joshua.

He stood up and looked down at me, his face covered in his blood and my spit. I flinched as his hand came down towards my, but instead of hitting me in the face like I had expect, his hand came down flat on my chest. I opened my, my gaze flicking rapidly from his hand on my chest to his face. He gripped the material of the thin gown that I was wearing, before pulling, tearing the material away from my body.

I felt a instant chill and tried to cross my legs and curl in on myself; hating my sudden exposure. But the restraint prevented me from going all the way. Joshua didn't say a word as he turned his back towards me and used the gown to wipe away the blood from his face. When he was done, he turned back to me, the gown soiled and rumpled. He tossed it towards me, it landing neatly on my middle; covering me up. I gave a sigh of relief and didn't really care if he saw it or not. His trailed down my exposed body for a second before he turned back around and left.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Oh, and don't even bother to try and turn; it's not gonna happen." were his parting words.

I just stared at the closed door, my mouth a gap - I had been to freaked to even think about turning into a tiger and busting out of these restraints. And what did he mean that it wasn't going to happen even if I tried?

Closing my eyes I slowed my breathing, concentrating. I had been getting way better at transforming at will, and right about now, I should have started to feel the stretch and pull as I changed. But there was nothing, nada, zip, zero, zingo, zilch. So why couldn't I; what could he have done to me to make this happen?


	6. Chapter 5

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**CH5**

I opened my eyes again by the sight was still the same; I was still stuck in this God forsaken place. Still stuck to this bed. Still naked. Still kidnapped. Still all alone. And still not able to Change, or go all spiritual with Sebastian. I was scared but I was also bored and very uncomfortable at the moment. I also knew that I had dozed off a couple of times; sure, I was scared but I also couldn't go anywhere.

I had no idea how long that I had been here; could have been hours, days. For all I knew, I could have been here for weeks, SG1's possibly dead bodies found on the planet and no information of where I was taken. Alone; all alone. The very odd thing was that, for how ever long I had been here, I hadn't felt the need to pee. Now, I wasn't sure if the was a good thing or not. But I was kinda feeling the need to feed.

I must have dozed off again, because the next thing I knew, there was a sharp pinch in my arm. I flinched awake, jerking away from what ever caused the pain. But the pain was already fading by the time I opened my eyes and I cold recognize that sharp fade any where. My suspicions were confirmed when I opened my eyes to find my view being filled with a needle being pulled from the flesh of arm. I followed the hand that held the needle and stared into the now not-so-good-familiar face of Joshua.

He didn't even glance in my direction as he focused on dismantling the needle that he had just used before placing it back in the roll of leather that was by my shoulder. It held multiple more syringes, plus a vile or two of blue liquid. What ever was in those vials was what Joshua had just injected me with, and that could be just about anything. But the one thing I knew that it wasn't, was any type of poison; the reason for that confidence was the fact that he needed me - a reason I didn't want to put much thought into, ever.

Joshua folded up the leather roll and placed it on the end table near the bed, before finally turning to me. He had a self satisfied look on his face as he look down a me, his trailing appreciatively down my still exposed body. I ground my teeth as I glared up at him; If I ever - when, I got out of here I was never going to take my clothes off again!

"What did you just inject me with?" I demanded.

At the sound of my voice, he jerked his gaze away from my body and looked me in the eye. "You'll feel the effect soon enough," he told me, looking down at me with a gaze full of - of something that I didn't really want to decipher.

I'll feel the effect soon enough? So did that mean that what ever he injected me with was something that would come into play in the next few minute? My answer came then, aping up my fear, horror and sickness I felt when i thought about the one purpose that I was brought here for. I never thought that it would have come this soon; maybe I should have had sex while I had had the chance.

Joshua started to hum that tune again, the one that he had hummed when I had first woken up, the one that I could help but find catchy. The seconds ticked by as he started to take off his clothes. The seconds ticked by as the blue drug made it's way through my system. He did it slowly though, kind of like a stripper but he stood still. I started to feel hot and very vaguely, hazily I could detect the faint scent of black tinted with pink flowing off of him. It was the scent that had been flowing off of Ryan Stevens when I was heat; pink, the scent of a tiger in heat. I tried to rip my gaze away, but the scent was pulling me in, drawing me into the vortex.

He still had thick blond locks of hair, his eyes still golden. But as he took a long sniff of air, his pupils shifted from being round, to being diamond - so he wasn't a dog, but some type of feline. His skin was oh so golden, like a coffee with only a few cream. His chest was broad and hairless, smooth and muscular. As was the rest of his skin that started to reveal it's-self as he peeled the clothing away. He was muscular, but not so much so as those body-builder on the TV with their neck muscles. His hands were big, bigger than mine. And as I stared at him, I noticed how tall he actually was, probably about six-feet-two-inches. Everything was equally proportionate, he stood as still as a statue, mightily like a God.

He was naked as he stood there, that look in his eyes as he stared down at me. His cock fully erect and more than just average size. I couldn't take my gaze away; unbidden, my body flushed with heat and excitement as he took one step towards me, than another. My mind, my heart, they didn't want this; but my body, flushed with a drug induced heat, did want it - really badly.

I clenched my teeth, biting my cheek as he bent and cupped my cheek, his fingers slowly trailing. His touch was light like a feather, but I felt it unbidden to my core. My neck, arms, to my chest; where he tweaked my nipple, it hardened and I bit my cheek harder to stop from moaning. He sat between my spread legs, his hands trailing down my abdomen. He avoided my now exposed half erect penis, going to my thighs. I forced my muscles to be tense, despite the want to relax, to melt into his touch. He rubbed up and down my thighs, his finger occasionally brushing my pubic hair.

He leaned forward, his hands bracing on either side of my waist as his kissed my mouth. I didn't open up in surprise, instead clamped my lips together. Joshua didn't seem to mind one bit as he trailed kiss down my jaw and sucking on the pulse point on my neck; giving me a hickey. He trailed to my shoulder, along my arm and back again. Down my chest where he sucked on each of my nipples in turn; I arched my back a little without realizing without, he smiled against my skin and I wasn't sure why.

The feelings intensified as he made his way down toward my dick; everything was a haze of touch and feeling and I couldn't think straight any more. Joshua had his hands under my knee's, pushing forward to prop them up; there was just enough leeway in my restraints. Restraint's? The thought was driven from my mind as I felt Joshua probe my sphincter with the tip of his penis.

I had never done this before, but I was smart enough to know that it was better to prep the bottom before you stuck something that big in. But my worry flew out as he pushed himself further in and it seemed as if I had sucked him in, as if he belonged there. But he didn't, my head and heart told, though it came as a whisper, blocked out by the drugs.

He started to move instantly, going into me fully each time. I tried to fight it, but the drugs were too strong for me; I arched my back, pressing up into Joshua. I didn't know how long it went on for, but I suppose it went on for quite a while because the drug started to wear off. I clenched my hands and forced myself back onto the bed, trying to get as far from him as was possible, which wasn't very far. From the sweat that dripped from the tip of his nose onto my face, I knew he was close to the edge. One thrusts, two thrust, three more thrusts and he pushed himself into me as far as he could before he released everything inside of him into me, before collapsing on top of me. I didn't cum.

But I'll never forget the feeling of him inside of me; never get the sounds he made, the feel of him on my skin. Suddenly, he started to laugh, very loudly right into my ear, his body jarring against mine. I tried to move away, but his superior weight held me down. The laugh wasn't all boyish and nice like you would expect to come from someone who looked like him. But instead it was horrible and smug-ish.

"They're here," Joshua finally said. "I knew it wouldn't take them long." he propped himself up onto his elbow so he cold look me in the eye as he spoke. "But it doesn't matter because I have done what I've set out to do; I was inside of you, I'm still inside of you. I've touched you where no one else has, and no matter how hard you scrub, I will always be on you, inside you. And right now, no matter how hard you try, at this very moment, something of me is growing inside of you." He pressed his lips hard against mine and I clamped my mouth shut; refusing him, this still didn't seem to bother him one bit.

He climbed off of me then, taking his dick with him and I could feel his cum leek out of my ass. I didn't look at his as he put his clothes, or slipped on the arm band that he had on when I had first met him.

"Take care," he said as he pressed a few buttons on the band and walked to an open spot in the room. "Both of you." and a beam of the same orange light enveloped him and he disappeared from sight.

I ignored his words, I ignored everything, blocked everything; there was nothing every where and any where. I lay there as there was faint gun shot and shouting and foot steps that drew closer. I didn't want to feel anything, see anything, but if I closed my eyes than I would see everything, feel everything. It didn't matter that at the moment that I was naked and couldn't covered myself, that I had promised that I would always wear clothes; because there was nothing, I was nothing. I ignored the banging and the stomping and the shouting that drew closer and closer and closer. My hands were no longer clenched, and tears of what I didn't know ran down my face unchecked.

Seconds ticked by, minutes ticked by until the door to my prison room burst open.

**note: Please-oh-please, don't say that they reached climax to quick. I know that was probably how it ended up, but I suck at sex, okay? It is kinda heard when you've never done it before.**


	7. Chapter 6

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**CH6**

They rushed inside, a bunch of marine's, Jack and Teal'c. They cleared from the room, well, except for Jack, Teal'c and someone of whom was a medic. They released me from my restraint, but I didn't move, just lay there, looking at the roof with a blank stare. They placed a blanket over me, but I didn't move, just lay there, the tears still coming. The medic guy checked me over and said that I was fine, but I didn't move, because I wasn't fine at all. I could hear the Voice; Jack's voice wash over me, usually that would have picked me up right up; a little heaven in all of this hell, but the heaven barely shone through all of this hell.

Now wrapped in the blanket, I vaguely felt the strong, familiar arms of Teal'c around me as he picked me up. Normally, I would have been really embarrassed; but I didn't, I didn't want to feel anything, not even that. The scenery changed above me as we moved; the dark gray of the roof all the way to the light gray and drizzle of the open sky. Teal'c held me close to his as if I were a scared child; I guess that I was in Teal'c's eyes. Was I scared though? I didn't know, didn't want to think about it, didn't want to look inside myself to see; I just wanted to feel empty for the moment, maybe even forever. Jack was in front of Teal'c, very close by; every now and than he would bob into view.

The sky above flew by and changed, turning from the gray sky of a different planet to the gray concrete of the SGC to the bright florescent lights of the infirmary. There, I was examined by Dr. Frasier. A light shined into my eyes; to which I knew Jack would flinch but I barely even blinked. They took a sample of my blood. Made me pee in a container. And they scanned me. After, I showered than was sent back to my room. Just like that; as if what I had been through never happened. As if Joshua had never happened. Wasn't on me or in me.

I wandered around my quarters, not knowing where to go, what to do. But I did make the mistake of wandering into my bathroom, and in front of the mirror. My light hair was still damp from my shower in the infirmary. My skin was pale. I had dark bruises under my eyes. The jumper that I was wearing at the moment wasn't zipped up all the way and my neck was exposed; showing off the hickey that Joshua had given me; I jerked the zipper up as fast that it pinched my skin, but I didn't care - i just didn't want to see it any more. And my miss-matched eyes, they looked dead and hallow - just like what I felt on the inside.

Inside.

Joshua was still inside of me; he had said so himself, with that smugness of his. _Take care, both of you_. Those were his parting words. I knew that what ever was growing in me shouldn't be. It shouldn't be there and I didn't want it there. I didn't want him inside of me, didn't want him growing inside of me.

I changed out of the single jumper; put on a few pairs of underwear and sock, a muscle shirt than t-shirt and a long-sleeve before putting the jumper back on and my boots. After, I found a thick turtle-neck and put that on over the jumper and I was ready to go.

I slowly walked down the hall, my head down. I stayed to one side so that I wouldn't walk into anyone and use the color lines painted on the floor to lead me to the infirmary. Jack was no where and I couldn't since Teal'c any where in my shadows. The hallow feeling grew.

The infirmary was empty when I walked in and I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. I walked slowly through the infirmary to the back where Dr. Frasier's office was. looking through the glass window, I saw her sitting at her desk; filling out some paper work probably. I knocked on the open door and she looked up, slightly surprised to see me so soon after leaving. When I didn't say anything or make a move she got up and gave me a small smile.

"How can I help you, Private?" she asked.

I stared at her for a second through half lidded, unblinking eye. "I need a favour, please." I told her slowly.

She gave me a look. "And what favour would that be?"

"I want an ultrasound, please." I said, maybe enough times and no one would ask.

She gave me another look. "What for?"

"I would prefer not to say, please." I said.

"I guess it can't do any harm," she said after a while. "As you can see, this place isn't exactly bursting with patients."

I sat on the nearest gurney; pulling my arms out of the sleeves of my turtleneck, but leaving it bunched up at my neck. I unzipped my jumper and rolled it down to my waist. Lastly, I tugged up my two shirts before I lay down on the gurney, staring up at the ceiling. There was a squeak of wheels as Frasier rolled the ultrasound over. She grabbed a tube of something from the side and popped the cap before squirting a portion onto my abdomen; it was cold but I didn't indicate any of my discomfort at the touch. She pushed a button on the machine and it beeped before turning on. She took the paddle and stuck it in the gel on my stomach, looking at the picture on the screen as she moved the paddle around.

After a minute or two, she pressed a button and sighed, turning to look down at me. "I can't see anything wrong," she said. " I haven't gotten the blood and urine tests back either so I can't tell you much." she told me, wiping the gel from my stomach. She shut the machine off and patted my arm gently before walking away.

Slowly, I sat up, mechanically pulling my shirts back down, zipping up the jumper and slipping back into the sweater. Nothing wrong. I slowly walked out of the infirmary, fallowing the color lines back to my quarters. I didn't need to stick to the side because there was nobody, nowhere. Instead, I weaved from side to side in a sort of daze. Nobody, nowhere. Empty, the corridors were empty. Deserted was a better word for it.

My fingers trailed along the smooth wall. Alone. Deserted. Empty. Hallow. Nobody. Nowhere. Lone. Solitary. Forlorn. Lonely. Desolate. Alone.

I lay on the bathroom floor in the dark, staring blankly at the ceiling. Alone. That was what it all came down to, Alone. All alone. Alone, alone, alone, alone, .

_Alone._


	8. Chapter 7

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**CH7**

"What do you hope to accomplish by coming here, Nick?" Dr. Mackenzie asked. His leg crossed over the other and a pad of paper in the other.

I stared at him blankly.

What did I hope to accomplish by coming here? I knew instantly; I wanted someone to care, sure it was he job, but he took the time. I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jack or Teal'c, and I only now realized how much I relied on them - their presence, their company. But I hadn't seen them since the planet. I had been captured and no one had even once asked me what had happened. They didn't question the fact that they had found me strapped to a bed naked with tears running down my face and my stare blank. That should have rung some bells in someone but no, not a single ding.

"Is it considered rape if you're injected with a drug against your will that causes you to like it?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it or even realize that I was thinking it. I averted my gaze.

He was silent for a moment as he jotted something down on his pad. "Yes, it is considered rape."

* * *

><p>My breath came fast as I sat on the toilet, pulling at my hair as tears collected in my eyes. I was pretty sure that I was having a panic attack. I mean, I never really realized that it was rape because he had made it feel good. Made it feel like sex instead of rape. I clutched the pocket knife that was in my pocket as I rocked back and forth, breathing through the sobs.<p>

No, I didn't want to kill myself, not like on my first mission. Now I realized it wasn't the fact that I was an alien, but for the fact of the aliens. It was them, not me. Frasier had said that there was nothing there, but I knew she was wrong. There was something there, something of him there. I knew that I was kinda of hysterical, but I pulled the knife from my my pocket any way. I flipped it open and watched as the lights over head gleamed off of the clean blade.

I took a deep breath and aimed the point of the knife towards my stomach; calculating the exact spot were it would be growing, were he would be growing. Through my sweater, jumper and shirts; I plunged the knife into my abdomen.

* * *

><p>"You asked before what it is that I hope to accomplish here." I stared at him.<p>

"That's right," Mackenzie nodded, jotting something in that pad of his. "What is it that you hope to accomplish by coming here, Nick?" he repeated.

"I wanted someone to care," I told him, my stare unblinking.

"That what I'm here for," he told me.

I shook head ever so slightly. "You're not here because you care; you're here because it's your job, your duty. But not because you care. I know that and you know that; but you still made the time to come here and talk to me."

"Why do you think that no one cares?" he asked. "From what I've I heard, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are very close to you."

"I haven't seen them, anywhere." I told him.

"Have you tried to seek them out?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because if they had wanted to see me, they would have come. They don't care, nobody does."

"Why do you say that?" he wondered.

"They didn't ask me about what happened, didn't care what happened. I was raped and now I carry his unwanted child."

"Have you gone to see Dr. Frasier about that?"

"She said that there was nothing wrong with me,"

"And you think she's wrong?"

"Yes, I know she is."

"Why is that?"

"Because . . ." I trailed off.

Why? Because Joshua said so and he had been sitting inside of me for hours and hours.

"Maybe all off this is in your head. Maybe it's your way of copping; if you get rid of this "child", than what happened to you will disappear. Maybe none of it really happened and your just imagining everything and nothing at all. No one talking to you, seeking you out. All in you head, Nick, all of it."

* * *

><p>All in my head.<p>

I was splayed on the bathroom floor, the knife still inside of me, sticking out of my abdomen. Blood pooled around me, soaking into the material of my many layers and staining the white tile floor. I could feel everything; the pain, the sharpness of the blade, the feeling of inside of me, where it fit snugly into place.

Was it all in my mind? Was this really my way of copping? I though about it for a second as blood ran from the corner of my mouth. Yes, I think it was my way of copping. Or at least I felt better now that I knew it would be gone from me, he would be gone from me forever.

They saw that when you die or are about to at least, your life flashes before your eyes or the people you care about most do. That didn't happen and I didn't see a bright light beside the one on the ceiling I was staring at, so I guess that I wasn't dying- not really.

But I could feel things. Like the blood exiting my body. My heart slowing as well as my lungs. My brain was getting fuzzy. My vision too.

All in my head.


	9. Chapter 8

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**CH8**

I blinked, staring down at the panel on the ground very much confused. I could have sworn that i had seen it before; the Serpent Dragon proved that. Franticly I looked around me, everything had been the same - right before the darts came flying. I was so very confused at the moment; not sure if this was real or not. But right now, that didn't matter to me, because I was going to end Joshua life before he ended mine.

I didn't waste any time trying to warn Jack of the incoming danger, it would just be a waste of the precious seconds I had left before all hell broke loose. I knew there were two Qwatonian's; the sharp-shooter and than Joshua. I knew the exact spot in which the sharp-shooter; I looked over Jack's shoulder, looking along the sloping hill. After a few frantic seconds, I found the part were he lay; a slight disturbance. I hadn't really noticed it before, but now that I knew what I was looking for it was easy.

Guiltily, I used Jack as a sort of cover as I unclipped the my berretta, clicked off the safety and cocked it while it was still in the holster. I took a deep breath, centering myself for a shot that I couldn't miss. Letting it out slowly as I squeezed the grip and brought the gun up. I pointed it over the spot on Jack's shoulder, aiming at the spot where the enemy lay hidden. Pulling the trigger three times in succession.

Teal'c primed his staff weapon and crouched down, his eyes searching the surrounding are for the enemy. Jack, Major Carter and Jackson crouched also, using the pedestal to cover their backs as they also searched the immediate area for the enemy. The enemy that I was sure two bullets out of three hit.

Jack was waving wildly for me to crouch down too. "Private, get your ass down here."

But I waved him off and instead took a few steps away from him; I knew that I was probably going to get into shit when we got back, but I think that it would be worth it.

"Joshua!" I screamed. "Show yourself you son of a bitch! I know you're are out there!" I panted, my throat slightly throbbing; I've never yelled like this before. "I said, show yourself!"

Everything was still as my voice faded from the surrounding area.

"Private!" Jack whispered through clenched teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I turned towards him. "Look, Colonel, you can give me hell when we get back to base; but for now, just stay where you are. I got this,"

Jack started to open his mouth, probably to reprimand me but I made a shushing gesture at him. That made him close his mouth in surprise but he did keep it shut. I drew in a deep breath, ready to yell again when it finally reached my ears. His laugh; that same laugh. As it drew closer, my blood ran cold and my lungs tightened. He appeared on the top of the ridge, five feet below lay the dead Qwatonian.

Joshua gave a feral smile, his white teeth gleaming in the faint light, his hands on his hips. As SG1 spotted him also, that's where their guns were aimed, but Joshua didn't seemed concerned in the least. He barely spared them a glance as he kept his eyes trained on him. I suppressed a degusted shudder as I glared back at him, everything I felt for him put into the one look. He raised an eyebrow in return.

I really wanted to rip his face off and stomp on it! I don't think that I've ever felt this way before, felt like I really wanted to kill a person. And I wanted to kill so badly that I could feel the stretch and pull, my gaze tinted a light red.

"We meet again, Master Nickolas." he grinned down at me.

I grinned back at him, that seeming to finally catch him by surprise. "It would seem so, Joshua the Squire."

His grin grew even nastier.

I cocked my head. "Or is it Prince Joshua, now?"

His grin faltered.

My own grew wider. "Prince Barnibee is dead after all,"

The grin left his face.

A glint entered my eyes. "You should know, you're the one who killed him, weren't you?"

His eyes narrowed.

Mine did too. "By this meeting will soon be over,"

Finally, he spoke. "Is that so?"

I grinned wider in answer.

He raised an eyebrow. "And how do you plan to do that? For you know, you could be surrounded."

I tisked him, waving my finger in a disappointing manner. "You should know better then to bluff, especially when you're the one who is surrounded."

He stayed silent at that, and it was all the answer I needed. "I am going to kill you,"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jack shot me look, but all of my attention was on Joshua. He chuckled; loudly and dramatically. Trying to show that my statement didn't scare him in the least - but I wasn't an idiot. I turned my back to him, taking a step when he spoke.

"Really?"

Now I started to laugh. Not a funny laugh, or a chuckle, but a kind of hysterical laugh. Without a seconds notice, I straightened up and spun back around to face him. My gun was raised; it didn't shake or stray from its target and I pressed the trigger. I didn't shoot three times like I had with the other Qwatonian, because I had a specific target to shot at this time. And unlike before, when Jack and I were in the tower on the Qwatonian home planet - I didn't miss my target.

The shot echoed around the open space and no one seemed to move, not until I lowered my hand and re-holstered my gun. It felt a weight that I hadn't know was there just lifted off of me and I felt free of any worry.

"Carter! Teal'c! Go check it out!" Jack ordered, jerking a hand in the direction that Joshua now lay dead.

They complied immediately, going at a jog. Jackson hung back, watching the scene that was about to unfold with a slight curve to his lips and a gleam in his eyes. I ignored him and focussed on Jack as he basically barrelled into me.

"What the hell, Private!" he all but screamed in my face, grabbing a hold of my shoulders erratically.

I didn't fight him, didn't try to push him off. Instead I welcomed it; it felt like I hadn't seen Jack in many weeks. Whatever the hell had happened to me, that vision thing that I had - Jack was hardly there, like he had just disappeared. Yet here he was, here I was. Joshua was dead and my worries about the Qwatonian's were over.

I was silent, but I gave Jack a calm and satisfied smile. This seemed to piss him off even more, but I was just relishing in the contact.

"There's nothing to be smirking about, Private. You just killed two men!"

That got to me. Was he really defending Joshua? This time, I did yank his hands off of me and grabbed the front of his vest, bring him close. The surprise of it kept him from pulling away himself.

"Are you defending him?" I demanded.

I could feel the tears of betrayal well in my eyes, but I forced them down. Carter and Teal'c had turned at the commotion and were now watching from the hill above, but I didn't care. How could Jack take Joshua's side? After all that bastard did to me or was about to do to me?

"How could you? After what he was gonna do when he got his hands on me? After all he's done to me!" I could feel a sob rising up and tried to jerk away, but Jack grabbed either side of my face, forcing my to stay.

I didn't want to look at him either as the tears overflowed and cascaded down my pail cheeks, but he wouldn't let me turn my gaze either.

"Listen to me," he ordered.

His voice quiet as not to carry to the others.

"I don't give a shit! about that Joe guy - to tell you the truth I glad that Joe Square is dead. If done it, I would have."

He paused, and looked me right in the eye. I could see he was telling the truth, his brown irises were like a doorway. I sniffed and gave a little nod.

"That's not what I'm yelling about over here, Nick. What I'm freaking about and what you should too, is that that you have just killed two people. It doesn't matter who they were, right now, today, you have just taking two lives - and smiled."

He looked at me, willing me to understand. And I did. And I totally would, if they were two other individuals. But they were Qwatonian's, and they were Joshua.

"I understand what you're trying to say, Colonel." I said back to him slowly. "But I'm not sorry, or concerned with these two lives."

Jack sent me a sad look before he blew a long breath out of his, as if to sigh. He let go of my face and turned to where Teal'c and Carter were up on the slope. He made a zigzag motion with his finger before he called over to them.

"You know what to do, Teal'c!" before he turned back to Jackson. "Start packing,"

Jackson stood there for a moment and stared at, once again with that burning fire in his ocean blue eyes. I still had no idea what the hell his problem was, and didn't much care at the moment. Little did I know that I would find out in the very near future.


	10. Chapter 9

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**CH9**

I sat there, staring blankly at the empty page in front of me, my pen held limply in my hand. I didn't know what I should write; should I jot down everything that had happened - and I mean every thing? On my very first mission off world, when I and Jack first met Joshua; I was sure that Jack had put everything in his mission - I mean, he wouldn't not put what Joshua had said, right? About how the Prince was going to be my mate and make me have his children, all that bullshit that was never going to happen now that I killed that Bastard the day before. So does that mean that I should put everything in my report too? Recap the situation and write down my "Vision", the thing where I think I saw the future or something. But I would probably get into crap because when me and SG1 came back after I killed Joshua and that Qwatonian soldier, I didn't tell Dr. Frasier about it like I probably should have.

I worried my bottom lip, my teeth biting into the soft flesh. I winced as I bit hard enough to draw a line of blood and that sting in turn made me remember the stab I had felt when I plunged the knife into my abdomen. I rubbed my stomach in a soothing manner. When I was in the showers earlier, I had check to see if there was any thing that might show that I stabbed myself, but my stomach was a smooth and spotless as it ever had been.

I shook my head, clearing my mind; I didn't really stab myself, so that also mean that Joshua hadn't captured, raped and impregnated me. So did that mean that I killed him for no reason? No, I did kill him for a reason. He was there to kidnap me; SG1 was there so that was proof. I had found that warrior that was in hiding because of the "Vision" thing that I had, and by the way his expression changed when I said that I knew he killed Barnibee, that was all the proof that I was right. So then that "vision" thing was real, but I didn't go through it physically?

I shook my head again, harder this time; it was to confusing and I didn't have time to be confused, I had a report to write. So I cleared my mind as best I could and gripped the pen tightly in my hand. The point of it pressed against the surface of the paper hard enough to leave a blotch of ink. Still, I didn't lift it from the surface and instead pushed harder, my jaw clenched in concentration. I struggled to find the first word, my fingers cramping, but it never came.

A knock at my quarter's door interrupted me and I released my pen with relish and a sigh of relief. I stood and quickly slipped a tee over my head, my bare feet making no noise as I crossed the room. I was actually expecting Jack, I mean; he had been upset that I had "ended" two lives, as he put it. He knew what Joshua had said and what he had intended to do, and I believed him when he said the he would have loved to kill Joshua himself. But he thought that I should have been more upset about killing a person; in truth, though, I didn't really feel anything. Maybe I did, deep down, below the surface - But above it, it was like nothing had happened.

I pulled the door open and my eyebrows rose in surprise. "Dr. Jackson,"

He stood in my doorway, clad in the usual green BDU's. I couldn't make out his eyes behind the reflective surface of his glasses, but his expression and posture was enough. Before I could open my mouth again, Jackson spoke.

"Can I come in?" he asked surprisingly polite.

I furrowed my brows for a second; what was with the mood change? Before, every time he looked in my direction, it was to shoot daggers through me. And now he was just like the Daniel Jackson that everyone was talking about. I glanced over his shoulder as an officer passed by, and of course it was just for appearances.

"Sure," I agreed. "Come on in."

I stepped out of the way and he stepped in a few steps passed me before he turned. I closed the door and face him, a friendly smile plastered on my lips - I was going to get to this bottom of this and right now was probably the best time.

"What can I do for you?" I clasped my hands in front of myself, waiting for his answer.

"I want you to stay away from them."

"I don't understand," I told him slowly.

"Sam, Teal'c, Jack; I want you to stay away from them." Jackson clarified. "They're not your friends; they're mine. They are your superior officers and you will treat them that way."

"I, uh, I, uh. . . .?" I stammered out like a total idiot.

Jackson just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dr. Jackson," I squeezed my eyes closed for just a second, trying to sort things out. "I don't know what you think, but Major Carter, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill are not my friends; we have a professional and work related relationship and that's it."

"I don't think you heard me," Jackson told me. "I want you to stay away from them."

I looked at him, my jaw muscles working. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of treatment?" I asked him, hurt and frustrated. "What did you-"

Jackson shook his head. "You are taking my family away from me!"

"What-"

"SG1 is my family, and you're taking them away." Jackson seethed.

My mouth opened and closed as my opposite colored eyes searched his. I could see the pain and sadness in those blue orbs and I knew it to be the truth. "I didn't know," I confessed. "I-I'll stay away." I promised him, my heart fluttering painfully.

"Good," Jackson agreed, licking his lips. "Well, I'll see you around."

He walked passed me and opened the door, but before he stepped out, I spoke.

"If they come to me, I can't promise you anything."

He didn't say anything, and closed the door behind him. I closed my eyes in turn and looked to the floor, a tear escaped and slowly traveled down my cheek - What the Hell just happened?


	11. Chapter 10

**NON-NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**CH10**

I did as I promised and tried to stay away from SG1 as much as possible without looking to suspicious - I believed that so far, I was actually succeeding. It had been a few days since my little chat with Jackson and I've had a head ache ever since. It was actually easy to avoid SG1, what with them being off world most of the time and then its just a matter of listening.

I stayed in my room most of the time, but didn't only come out to eat, but workout too. If I didn't, then Teal'c would some how find out and stop by and I wanted to avoid contact for as long and as much as I could. I had yet to write my report, the page still sitting on my desk with it's splotch of ink.

My eyes were closed as I listened to my iPod as I ran of the treadmill. Sweat beaded on the surface of my skin, my hair plastered to my temples. My tee and short clung to my body as the soaked in the sweat. I had been running for probably more then an hour, I was panting ever so slightly, yet I kept running. One bare foot in front of the other, I found that I ran better if I wasn't wearing any sneakers.

It was simple, running. I kept me busy and it was simple - so my mind only had to run on low power. It was a mindless exercise, one that made my mind go blank. I liked to run, sure I was a cat and dogs were the ones that liked to run around mindlessly, but I found it relaxing. With my eyes closed it felt more energizing, like my senses were heightened or something and that made it even more enjoyable. I ran faster, my finger finding the correct button the pad that caused the tread to speed up. A smile graced my lips.

There were other officers around me, working out; I could sense their presence as well as smell their musk. Their presence was a comfort, but something changed; a new scent in the air. My step faltered as I recognized the scent. I opened my eyes to find Jack standing right there in front of my and let out a yelp as my toe caught and tripped, barely catching myself. I swung off as Jack pressed the off button and the tread slowed to a stand still.

He didn't say anything as I grabbed the towel that was folded on the bench behind me and wrapped it around my neck, before I grabbed my water bottle. I drank half in a few swallows before I looked at him, my back straightening on reflex.

"Colonel," I greeted him formally.

"Private," he said just the same, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check in," Jack told me, thought I could here the unfinished part of that sentence. "Before I headed home."

That was when I saw what he was wearing. Instead of the usual BDU's that I was used to seeing him in, he wore a simple leather jacket and tee, with some worn blue jeans and some sneakers.

"I'm doing great, sir." I told him cheerfully, remembering my conversation with Jackson just a few days earlier - keep it short, I told myself. "Just having a little run."

"I can see that," he deadpanned. "Don't over do it, Private," he warned. "You don't want to spend the weekend in the infirmary."

With that he turned, walking out of the gym with a few nods to some of the officers he passed. I stood there, watching him leave with a sigh as I wiped the sweat from my face with the towel. I decided then and there; I had to fix things with Daniel, I had to make them right.

I slowly made my to Jackson's office, buying my time, trying to think. Finally, after what seemed like hour, but was only minute, I arrived at Jackson's door. I stood to the side and out of sight as I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before I stepped into the door.

"Dr. Jackson?"

I knew that he would still be in his office working on translations, even when Jack went home. Major Carter had probably left to, unless she was working on something that caught her interest. And like me, Teal'c was stuck on base, not allowed to go the surface without special permission and an escort.

Daniel looked up from the book he had been ready. "Private," he greeted me with a fake polite tone. "How can I help you?"

The tides were now turned, weren't they? I gave him a smile in turn. "I need to speak with you, if that okay." I told him.

"Sure," he agreed. "Come in and close the door behind you."

I did step in, but I didn't close the door. No I didn't thing that a fight would break out or something. "This won't take long," I told him. "I say my piece and be out of your hair."

Jackson stood up straight, his hands on his hip - he nodded.

I took a breath, clasping my hands behind my back. "First, I want to apologize. I didn't realize it until you said it; my relationship with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are a little more then just an officer and subordinate. Teal'c wouldn't help train just anyone and Colonel O'Neill doesn't just check in with anyone or cut anyone's hair." I could see his jaw clenched and scratched the back of head, my hair still damp from my shower. I was nervous, but also determined, so I plowed on. "I understand the family thing and where you're coming from; you find family where ever you can. I'm not human, I never knew my parents and I never had any family growing up - so I've never really felt like I belonged; that's what family does, right?" I liked my lips. "I grew up in foster care my whole life; not going form home to home, but stayed in the Boy's Home - no one wanted to adopt me; look at me, I'm freak - that's why the instant I turned eighteen I joined the military. 'We're one bi family'. Right?"

I gave a snort of disgust and Daniel raised his eye brows at me, I shook my head to clear it and I looked back at him. "Sorry, I got distracted." I admitted. "What I wanted to say was that I understand-"

"Private, Nick," Daniel interrupted. "I'm the one that should apologize. I got jealous, and acted out in hast, I was childish to even consider what I did. I had no reason, and I'm sorry." he dipped his head.

"Pfft," I shook my head and made a hand swiping gesture. "Its fine, you had every right to be upset."

"No," Daniel disagreed, taking a step forward. "I've been in a similar situation as you have; my parent died when I was five and when my grandfather didn't take me in, I was passed around from home to home - some of the people who shouldn't have been allowed to be near a child. I drifted, couldn't catch a break, until I found this place - or this place actually found me." his lips curved upward at that.

I watched him with wide attentive eyes.

"It was just like high school when I first got here; I was the young, vulnerable geek; an easy target - even after I solved the stargate. And even now, it happens occasionally." He looked at me. "But then I made friends, made a family and they had my back from than on."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you deserve to know," Daniel said firmly. "What I did, it wasn't right."

"You know," I smiled at him. "You're actually like the rumors that are all over this thing."

"Is that good or bad?" Jackson asked, curious.

"I think that it's a good thing," I confirmed.

"I would say that you could hit me in turn for my rudeness," Daniel told me. "But there are camera's every where and you'd probably just get into trouble."

"I'm probably already in trouble," I admitted without thinking it through, I winced.

"Why's that?" Daniel asked, leaning against the front of his desk.

"I haven't handed in my report yet," I confessed.

Daniel laughed in surprise. "Sorry, you shouldn't worry about that."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, for starters," Daniel said. "You're a Private and still not officially a member of the SGC - You are a tourist, lets say. You would have been assigned to a team after your first mission, but there was that mishap with that alien race, the Qwatonians, I believe? And then there was that in heat incident, and now there was this. Plus, the fact that you're actually an alien from another planet."

I looked at him, my mouth slightly a gap. What didn't he know? "Uh . . ." I said dumbly.

"Sorry," he winced. "I got carried away."

"Do you know how I knew that they were there?" I asked him quite suddenly.

"Well," he said without hesitation. "I assumed that you sensed them."

"No, that's not it." I shook my head. "I don't understand it myself, I don't whether it was real or not - But I . . . had a vision." I shook my head.

He looked at me, his brows raised to his hairline. "A vision?"

I nodded my head this time; I had no idea why I was telling Jackson this of all people, maybe it was the fact that he was a kindred spirit of sorts. "I think," I squeezed my eyes tight, keeping them closed as I spoke. "I was standing there on the planet, looking down at the insignia on the panel. Then you and the rest of SG1 were taken out, Joshua came and took me out too. He took me to what I assumed was the Qwatonians home world and did things that I don't want think or talk about. I didn't know how long I was there, but eventually Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c rescued me and brought me back to Earth. I talked with a Doctor, went in to see Frasier before I went into the bathroom and plunged the pocket knife into my stomach."

I let a breath and opened my eyes, not realizing that tears had been running down my cheeks that whole time. I took a second to wipe them away and looked up at Daniel to see that his baby blue eyes were slightly glossy. I cleared my throat some what awkwardly.

"The next thing I knew, I was back on the planet, looking at the panel. It took me a minute to realize what was happening and I had to act quickly before it was too late. I killed the sniper and lured Joshua out, killing him too. If what I saw really was vision, then he was there to do exactly what I had saw - and I wasn't going to let that happen, not again." I finished.

"Nick," Daniel said softly, standing up from the desk. "You have to tell someone."

But I shook my head. "What if it was a fluke? What if I just panicked because it was something to do with the Qwatonians?"

"What id it wasn't?" Daniel countered. "I still think you should,"

I shook my head again. "I'll tell if it happens again, and only then." I promised him. "Promise me you won't tell?"

He gave a reluctant nod.

"Thank you," I said with such emotion; it was embarrassing.


	12. Epilogue

**NON NEGOTIABLE ROYAL**

**EPILOGUE**

So Daniel didn't say anything to anyone and neither did I, my vision thing would be our secret - for no on else to know unless it happened again. I finished writing my report after I finished my conversation with Daniel that night, though I felt a little guilty. I had lied or what was probably more accurate, I twisted the truth. I had no real proof that I had actually had a vision, there were no real sighs, and I hadn't told anyone so it was too late to go down that road now. So I wrote what Daniel had originally thought as well as what I had to assume the others thought as well.

Because of what I was now, with my heightened senses and new found instinct - I had sensed them there and acted accordingly. It was as simple as that, but yet at the same time it was more complicated.

Even before I killed Joshua, I knew that I could never be put on a stargate team. Would probably never go through the stargate again. Before I would have been anger and frustrated and depressed, but now I was kind of glad that I didn't and wouldn't have to go through the gate. On the other side of that gate, through the wormhole that connected each stargate was cursed.

Maybe not for any but for me, Nicholas P. Summers, it was definitely cursed.


End file.
